Gum Price and his Peasant boy
by UndertakerLover123
Summary: Marshall, a boy forced into a sad life by his family, and Gumball, a prince forced to find a suitor. When one caretaker finds out he chooses a boy, Marshall is sent out. Maybe M later. I dont know. Basically life between the two and how it goes. Thanks for reading. Warning: Yaoi. Soft now. Maybe not later. I think it will be smut. I dunno.


Hi! Im starting a new story. I dont know whats gonna happen. But I like this one. Sorta a Cinderella one but not at the same. They are out of character. Sorry :/ oh well. So ya. I dont have a Bete or a spell check on my computer for some odd reason. Sorry.

* * *

><p>The prince sat down on his bed. He looked around the pink room and then down at the fluffy blankets. He had always loved pink and his parents didnt complain. He laid back on the pink bed and looked up at the canopy. Pink lacy drapes covered the 4 posts of the bed and he smiled softly up at it. He loved how frilly it was. He loved the pink. The prince looked over at the dresser. It was full of pictures of his family and him at parties. He was always alone. He looked the wall and smiled more at the pink walls. The best part of his room, in his opinion, was the carpet. It was pink and fluffy. He loved it. He requested this room a few years back and he was so happy when his father and mother made this happen. He had left for a month or so and was just happy to be home. He sat up and smiled again.<p>

"Price Gumball!" Someone shouted. He stood quickly. A lady walked in. "It is time to get you ready for the party tonight. You need to start thinking about what princess you would like to marry." She said. Gumball sighed and stood. He stretched a little. "Alright. Lets just get me ready for the party." He sighed. She took off his shirt and pants, grabbing the selected outfit. He helped himself get dressed and she tied the back tightly. She put on the last shirt. It was pink with darker pink puffs on the shoulders. The pants were striped dark and light pink too. He smiled at the outfit and he fixed his hair. "Happy birthday sir" She smiled.

He smiled back. "Thank you. Go and get ready yourself. Ill be down in time." He said softly. He smiled softly and she left. He walked over to the window and looked down at the people walking in. He pulled his shoes on and smiled. He rushed down the stairs and waited with his parents.

* * *

><p>*a few days before*<p>

* * *

><p>Marshall sat in his small bed behind the stairs. After his father passed away his step mother lost control in the house boundaries. Marshall was forced to the closet under the stairs and his new sisters were given his room. His two sisters came into the house the other day screaming about a party for the prince. It was a ticket for 3, so of course. He couldn't go and now today, it was time for the sisters and step-mother to go to the party. They left and Marshall sat still. After a while he decided to start the laundry, not knowing what else to do. After he had the cloths in the water, someone knocked on the door. He stood and walked to the door, opening it slowly. No one was around but on the door step was a basket and a note. He picked it up and read it to himself. "Hello young man. I was given a ticket but I am far to old to enjoy a party like the princes birthday. Please enjoy yourself. Inside is a nice change of cloths and your ticket. Good luck and have fun" He pulled the cover off the basket and pulled out a blue suit.<p>

Marshall looked at it and lifted it out of the basket. Holding it up to himself, he carried it inside. He looked at the ticket and then the card again. "Strange" He whispered and gathered the cloths. "Maybe ill be able to eat something" He smiled and left the room to get dressed. He came out and looked in a cracked mirror. The suit fit well but his hair was messy. He tried to fix his hair and he looked at himself worriedly. He hoped he looked alright and grabbed his ticket.

He walked out of the door and walked toward the castle. His hands shook a little and he relaxed himself so he didn't freak out fully. After several minutes of walking he came upon the castle entrance. His ticket was taken and he was given a small stub. He walked into the castle and looked around the large area. He smelled food and perfume everywhere. The ball room was filled with people and over the heads of others, he spotted the prince. He looked away and started wondering around.

Over with the prince, a servant was telling him to go and get to know some of the ladies around. He sighed. "Fine. Ill go chat with people" He stood and walked into the crowd of people. He grabbed a glass of juice and stood by the table. Women, young and old, were looking at him. Marshall, unaware that Gumball had even left his seat, walked over to the table and grabbed some juice. He looked into the glass and took a sip. Marshall noticed some small sandwiches and grabbed one too. He walked over to the wall and sat in a chair, munching on the food. Gumball was standing next to him, looking down at him. He smiled softly and went to the seat next to him. The onlookers went on with the party, dismissed with a wave of Gumballs hand.

Marshall looked up at the person who sat next to him and blushed brightly. "Prince!" He stood quickly and bowed shyly. "I'm sorry I didn't notice you sooner. Forgive me" He said nervously, not sure how to react to him being at his side. Gumball smiled and stood. "Stand up. Sit with me. I would like to chat if you don't mind." Gumball said and Marshall nodded. He sat back in his seat and crossed his legs below the chair while he tangled his own fingers together. "How are you enjoying the party?" Gumball asked softly. Marshall nodded and looked over at him. "Its fun. I like the food..." He whispered, looking down at his hands. "I'm glad." Gumball smiled. A slow song started and Gumball stood, holding his hand to Marshall. "Come, dance with me" Gumball offered, smiling down at him. Marshall shyly took his hand and followed him to the floor. Gumball rested his hands on Marshall's shoulder and the other in his hand. Marshall blushed more and Gumball began moving. Marshall, never having danced before, had his eyes glued to the floor and was stumbling and stepping on his toes. "I'm sorry." He whispered every time he did so and Gumball just giggled softly.

After the song ended Marshall rushed over to the side. Gumball followed, both laughing. By the end of the song they were both giggling at Marshall's mistakes and they sat down again. Marshall sat back and smoothed his suit out, looking at Gumball. His cloths were not even wrinkled. Gumball stood when someone called his name and a woman walked over. "Gumball, stop goofing around! You should be finding a suitor, not playing love bird with a town boy." She said. Marshall looked down at his hands and Gumball grew angry "Maybe I want him as my suitor" He said under his breath. Marshall looked up quickly and blushed. "What?" He whispered.

The woman looked at him angered. "Guards! Take this peasant outside. He isn't allowed hear anymore." She ordered. Gumball looked appalled. "Excuse me! Hes my guest!" People stared at them when Gumball raised his voice. The room fell silent and a guard came over. He grabbed Marshall's arm and pulled him. "Gumball!" Marshall shouted as he was taken away. Gumball was held back from trying to get him. When everything settled, he sat back down in the seat Marshall had. When he realized a jacket hung on the back, he examined it. It was the one Marshall had been wearing and it had his ticket stub in it. Gumball pulled the jacket on and went back to the front of the room. He looked through the pockets. It had a crumpled note, the one left for Marshall, and on the back, Marshall had scribbled in pencil his name. Although some rubbed off, it read 'Mar_l'. Gumball sighed. He had never gotten his full name but he hoped he could find him. Gumball really hoped to find him.


End file.
